


Release Is Sweet

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Competition, Contest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a competition. Harry loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfic in a while, so I'm sorry if it's bad! 
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: 1D Gay Smut
> 
> Much love! xxx

On a rare day off, the boys are all slouched on the couches in Zayn and Niall’s London apartment. There are cans of beer in hand and the smell of weed is stale, lingering in the air.

Harry and Niall are on one sofa, with Louis and Zayn on the other, Liam perched in the recliner. There’s some programme on the telly which no-one’s paying great detail to.

The topic of sex - unsurprisingly (it’s bound to happen) - comes up. They’ve been on tour for three months now, and Harry reveals that the best he’s received is getting himself off after his hand went numb, giving a vivid description of how it felt like somebody else’s hand.

Louis’ found pleasure in humping his pillow, saying how it feels insanely great, whilst Niall finds the occasional shag and Zayn and Liam are the only normal ones, getting off to some porn in the privacy of their own hotel rooms.

“I wonder who lasts the longest out of us lot,” Louis slurs, brings his can of beer up for a few sips. “My money’s on Zaynie here,” he adds, lips curling into a grin. Zayn smirks in agreement.

“I think you’ll find it’s me,” Harry says simply, and Niall lets out a cackle of a laugh, points over at Liam. “Nah lads, Mr. Massive Cock over there, he probably lasts the longest.”

Liam’s cheeks turn hot and red, his body gradually becoming flustered. The others all laugh drunkenly and grin wickedly, before nodding in agreement. Liam squirms in his seat.

“Please don’t call me that, it’s not even _that_ big.”

“Alright Li, and Megan Fox isn’t _that_ hot,” Niall laughs, which only makes Liam heat up even more. “He’s got a point. I heard people with big cocks can last the longest, and have the biggest loads,” Harry chips in, Louis nodding in agreement. “Yeah, s’read it in a magazine once.”

Liam rolls his eyes and flickers his eyes between the four boys.

“Why don’t we see, for real?” Niall asks, and Liam both thanks him for taking the attention away from himself, and hates him, because he just _knows_ where this is now going to go. “See who can last the longest.”

Harry’s the first to agree, nods barely before Niall’s even got his sentence together. Louis then agrees, soon followed by Zayn, and then Liam’s got four pairs of eyes on him.

“Fuck sake,” he groans under his breath. “Fine, but we have to make it interesting.”

“Okay, well how about the first one to come has to take everyone else’s loads?” Niall smirks, and once everyone’s agreed, he heads off out of sight.

Niall comes back shortly with a bottle of lube and his laptop. He sets the bottle on the coffee table and sets his computer up to the telly. “Want anything interesting or something random?”

“Just a girl and a boy,” Harry shrugs, and Niall nods. They’ve never discussed their personal sexualities before, but they’ve all been curious, they’ve all seen each other naked, and they’ve all done stuff with friends outside of the band, so it’s nice of Harry to demand a video that caters to everything.

A video of some busty blonde and a tall, defined, brown-haired guy comes on, and after adjusting the sound, Niall goes back to his seat.

All eyes are focused on the T.V for some time, nothing largely interesting taking place. The guy is apparently the girl’s teacher, the video being set in a classroom. The acting’s shit, as expected, but when ‘Mr. Wilson’ has the girl naked and bent over his desk, it starts to get interesting.

Harry makes the first move by bringing a hand down to his groin, palming at his cock slowly through the material of his jeans. Louis and Liam do the same, Zayn just focuses on the film, and Niall, eager to pleasure himself, undoes his jeans and pushes them down to mid-thigh, bright-blue pair of Calvin Klein’s on show.

He palms at his cock through his underwear, a small stain forming from pre-come.

Zayn tugs his top off, revealing delicious, dark skin, defined pecs and hard abs. Liam watches and licks over his dry lips slowly, Zayn’s nipples pink and hard. Their eyes meet and Liam feels his cheeks flush again.

“Don’t be shy Li, s’only us, yeah?” He smiles, and for a second all eyes are on Liam, before they turn back to the film. Zayn’s still watching him as Liam nods and peels off his own shirt, Zayn’s eyes travelling over his mate’s body.

Out of them all, Liam has the manliest physique. He has a fair bit of hair covering his chest and abs, and he’s the tallest of them all.

Zayn sends Liam another smile before they both turn their attention back to the video.

Niall soon kicks off his jeans and pulls off his own shirt, and gradually, they all follow, until the boys are left in just their boxers.

‘Mr. Wilson’ is now naked, and is fucking the girl over his desk at a steady, but deep pace. Harry’s the first to tug off his boxers, revealing his thick, red cock as it springs against his defined tummy.

He reaches out for the lube and slicks himself up as the others follow, a pile of clothes forming across the floor.

They’ve all seen each other naked, but this is so different, so good, so _hot_.

Once they’re all slicked up and fully-hard, attention goes back to the movie. Mr. Wilson now has his ‘student’ pressed up against the chalk board, and the noises coming from the girl are alone enough to keep the boys going.

Niall and Louis are working their cocks fast and firm, with Harry and Zayn going at a more steady pace. Liam’s touching his nipples and giving his balls some much-needed attention. They all know Liam will win, he’s got so much patience it’s unbelievable.

He wraps a strong hand around his heavy, hard cock and turns his focus to the video, gives his dick a good few tugs.

Almost coincidentally, Harry releases a low, sexy grunt when the porn’s about to finish. The others all look to him as he comes then and there, head thrown back, eyes shut tight and Adam’s apple bobbing as white, hot come streaks his belly.

Harry’s panting now as he’s lowered from the high of his orgasm, Zayn smirking across at him. “That was hot, but you lose man,” he breathes, voice rasped and deep.

The curly-haired one simply nods, and leans back into the couch, awaiting his ‘punishment’, should it be called.

Niall moans then, releases a low “shit, fuck.” His accent’s heavy and he sounds so sexy. His body twists to face Harry and he comes apart then, mouth opening as he releases his load across Harry’s defined thigh, a few spurts landing over Harry’s cock and tummy, mixing with the boy’s own seed.

He leans up to kiss Harry lazily, something that’s instinctive and there wasn’t much thought to. But God, it’s so hot that Louis’ moving over to stand between Harry’s open legs, whining highly and covering Harry’s collarbone, chest and pink, hard nipples in his come.

Harry pulls away from Niall’s lips just enough to watch Louis fall apart above him, reaching up to pull the boy down for a kiss too. Louis stumbles back and stumbles onto the floor, sitting up against the coffee table, eyes glassy and lips slick.

Zayn’s next, and he gets up and paces over to Harry. His height and the curly-haired one’s position give him a good advantage, and he’s coming all over Harry’s features with parted lips and the most beautiful face.

Once Zayn has kissed Harry and slumped beside Louis, drops of come trailing down Harry’s features, Liam’s the final one to release.

“Here comes the winner,” Niall grins as Liam gets up from the recliner. He moves over to Harry with a smile and stands between his legs, just like Louis and Zayn.

“Feed him,” is all he says, looks down at Niall with a nod.

Niall smiles and reaches up to Harry’s face, scooping up Zayn’s load and slipping it into the boy’s mouth. Harry suckles happily on Niall’s fingers, and Zayn and Louis are soon helping, collecting the four loads from Harry’s skin and feeding it to their band-mate.

“Onto your front,” Liam says once they’re done, and they all watch as Harry scrambles to bend over the couch., feet planted on the ground.

Liam kicks Harry’s feet apart to spread his legs, and Zayn and Louis stand either side of him, Niall moving to stand beside Louis.

Zayn wraps an arm around Liam’s shoulder and kisses the beads of sweat away from the lad’s temple. Liam moves into his body and leans his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder as he releases all over the curve of Harry’s lower back with a deep moan.

The others watch with wide, aroused eyes, and Zayn can’t help but twist Liam’s face around to kiss him hard.

They all feed Harry the load on his lower back, and once they’ve all showered, they curl up on the couch together. Liam’s in the middle, with Zayn on one side, Harry and Louis on the other, and Niall on the floor between his legs.

It’s cosy and warm and they’re all content, and well, they are definitely doing more things like that when they have time off.

-

Hi! Catch me on Tumblr: [*Here*](http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/)

Feedback always welcomed! xxx


End file.
